Exchange
by Sash37773
Summary: When Prince Percy travels to Pluto in order to appease relations with Atlantis, he did not expect what was coming for him. Theft, massacre, hatred and jealousy will challenge Percy in his quest to be a respectable prince and a lover to his dark Angel. And when the unimaginable happens that could destroy the whole kingdom, will he be able to make the exchange in the end? Percy/Nico
1. Notes

_**Notes  
><strong>_

**Lands**

**Olympia (O-Lim-Pee-Ah)**: The first nation of the world of Olympus. Olympia, and the twelve subsequent other nations, was founded by Kronos. It's home to the largest palace in all of Olympus, and is where High King Zeus and his family resides. Their main commerce is generally taking in the wealth of the other nations as Olympia is a veritable Mecca for all talents.

**Atlantis (At-Lan-Tis):** One of the earliest founded kingdoms behind Olympia, it is a sea nation. Poseidon has been ruling over Atlantis for nearly half a century. In that time he has continued his grandfather's work of changing the general populace's opinion about his nation and he has come into great respect in High King Zeus' eyes. He is also valiantly attempting to fix interpersonal relations between Atlantis and Tartarus after his great ancestor tried and failed to invade and annex the entire kingdom. Their main commerce is: seafood, jewelry only found in the ocean, and horses. 

**Caduecia (Ka-Do-See-Ah): **Ruled by King Hermes Caduecia is the smallest of the kingdoms though perhaps the most highly populated. It's been reported that King Hermes has over one hundred children. Its main commerce is medicine. 

**Thesmos (Thes-Moe-S): **The center of produce and harvest Thesmos is ruled by Queen Demeter, who has been on the throne for two generations. Her daughter, Persephone, the rightful heir to her throne, was married to King Hades and as such she must reside in Pluto. 

**Heraion (Hare-E-On): **Queen Hera once resided in this gilded kingdom, but married the High King not too shortly after she, herself, was seated on her own throne. In her stead a council of her most trusted advisors rule. Heraion has an order of priestesses known as the Cybele who are the best midwives in all of Olympus. 

**Kouros (Koo-Row-Ous): **Art, music, and dance all thrive in Kouros. It is the apex of creativity and has at least one festival a week. Ruled by the youthful King Apollo, who is the son of High King Zeus, Kouros is seated just after Athens and just before Olympia. People from even the other side of the world come to see the City That Glows, because when the sun shines on Kouros it glows like a diamond in the light. 

**Athens (ah-Then-s): **Ruled by Queen Athena Athens is a hubbub of knowledge. There are more libraries and observatories than homes, but the quick-minded people of Athens are not many. It is the smallest of the kingdoms, but one of the most influential. 

**Cypress (Sigh-Press):** Queen Artemis is the daughter of High King Zeus as well as the semi-identical twin of Apollo. The only real difference between them, aside from the obvious gender, is that his hair is a brilliant shade of blond and hers is black, streaked through with silver and platinum. She is not an idle ruler, she hunts with a troupe of young women that she has trained called The Huntresses, who are of renowned skill throughout all of Olympia. Cypress is known for its ability to train and strengthen any young woman who does not want to be held down by or dependent upon a man. 

**Pluto (Ploo-Toh): **A literal dark kingdom Pluto is normally shrouded in storm clouds and rain or snow by the will of King Hades. Pluto is perhaps the second or third most beautiful kingdom in the entire realm, behind Olympia, and then Kouros and possibly the biggest kingdom next to Oympia. It is built from black diamond and obsidian and onyx. Pluto's main commerce is jewelry as well as an order of priests known as the Dis Pater who specialize in funeral rites and death magic. 

**Eleutherios (E-Lou-The-Ree-Ous): **The green kingdom of Eleutherios is ruled by King Dionysus. Wine and fighting run aplenty in this land, as vineyards stretch most of this large nation. Their main export is wine, each and every bottle perfectly fermented and aged. 

**Cytherea (Sigh-Ther-E-Ah): **The nation for lovers, the ethereal and beautiful Cytherea is ruled by the equally beautiful Queen Aphrodite. The Cythereans have been called vain, but in reality they're simply connoisseurs of splendor. They can see the potential in even the most unattractive things. Their main commerce is beauty products. 

**Sparta (Spar-Ta): **King Ares is a royal by blood, but he claims that anyone who can best him in hand-to-hand combat can have his throne. Sparta is a conglomerate of military tactics and combat training. Whereas Cypress is focused on the individual Sparta seems to be focused on the group when it comes to combat. 

**Lemnos (Lem-Nos): **Possibly the most important, or second most important, kingdom of Olympus is Lemnos. In their hands are the technologies that make Olympus as successful as it has become. Ruled by the genius King Hephaestus Lemnos has assured all the kingdoms will progress to great heights, with its assistance.

**Characters and Histories**

**The Ancients**

**Chaos: **Mother of Nightmares, Mistress of Blood, Demon Spawner, Chaos had many names but still the only one most accurate was the one given to her at birth. Chaos' conception is up for debate, but it is said she was born out of the most intense fires of hell, from the moment sentience and thought were conceived so too was she, in flesh and bone. Her rule over pre-Olympus was one bound in blood, intestines, and torture.

**Erebus: **Husband of Chaos, he was formed from the foul adder of sin and temptation. His and his wife's reign stretched throughout the entirety of the world. Their mere presence was said to crush lesser men to dust.

**Kronos:** Overturned and defeated Chaos and the Erebus to bring forth the Age of Light. His full name was Kronos the Terrible and he was the first ruler of the world after the Chaos War and the Dark Ages. He united all of the thirteen nations by taking a bride from each and siring children giving them each a land to rule while retaining supreme power as High King, thusly creating Olympus. After thousands and thousands of years his people began to rebuild their world. Though he was the savor of Olympus, little is known of his actual rule. Historical notes denote a semi-tyrannical, but somewhat free world under him. Only those of the purest royal blood can trace their entire heritage back to Kronos.

**Hemera: **First wife of Kronos, she was seen more as a spoil of war than anything closely resembling a woman to be loved. Regardless of her parents' evil and of her husband's boorishness she was quite intelligent and bookish, though hot-tempered. She was said to show ill-will towards Kronos' other wives, seeing them as beneath her and her progeny. It is also said that she had a slew of lovers, but only after baring her first and only son, Tartarus.

**Proteus: **One of Kronos' thirteen main children, he was the first king of Atlantis. His rule established all the major sea routes that ran the entire length of the world. He had a strong affinity with the water, which is why Kronos placed him at the seat of power in Atlantis.

**Tartarus: **One of Kronos'thirteen main children, he was the first king of Pluto named after himself. His mother was Hemera, the daughter of Erebus, and so he has roots with both his father, savor of the realm, and his grandfather, who was seen as a far eviler tyrant. He was given Pluto for his strong affinity with earth and his keen mind for riches.

**Aether: **The first of Kronos' main thirteen children…

**Pontus: **Son of Proteus, and the second official king of Atlantis. After his father's death many on the royal council thought to claim the throne, but true to his heritage Pontus rose and cut down any enemy claiming royalty and proved that Atlantis was his birthright, and his alone. Regardless of this fact he was a clumsy ruler, who was seen as overly ambitious and greedy. He is the least renowned, and more notorious, of Atlantean monarchs.

**Nyx: **Daughter of Tartarus, first Queen of Tartarus…

**Ouranos: **Son of Aether, the second High King of Olympus and second King of Olympia.

**The Thousand Years War: **A clan of giants waged terrible war against all of Atlantis, demanding they give back the land that Proteus stole from them. It was a bloody war that lasted for nine hundred and seventy-six years. King Poseidon was the final victor, he drew the largest garrison of giant soldiers into a narrow pass that dropped off into a ravine, and had his soldiers simply pushed them back until not a giant was standing. The other opposing giants, seeing most of their officers and ranking officials dead, dropped their swords and fled back into the mountains on the very southern most border of Atlantis, some headed west to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Are you ready, Percy?" Sally asked. The tall woman walked up to her son and kissed his forehead affectionately.

"Yes, mother." Percy sighed as he glanced at himself in the mirror, knowing he looked presentable already. He was honestly not ready to face another boring council meeting but that's his responsibility as a prince.

Percy really didn't expect much out of life. He was a son of the King, one who had been born outside of that King's marriage and so really there wasn't much he _could_ expect out of life. It wasn't his fault that his father had been so taken by his mother that he had, against all protocol, brought her into the palace as one of his personal retinue. It also wasn't his fault that almost exactly nine months after that, he had been born the unmistakable get of his sire.

Percy's mother was a powerful woman, a sea witch, and she was also hauntingly beautiful. It was that mix of beauty and power that had drawn the King to her. She was now a Lady of the Court as well as the King's Mage, and though Percy was not heir to the crown, his birth still made him a prince and a young Lord as well.

Queen Amphitrite, the King's wife, was furious with this development but there was nothing she could do. Percy's father was King of all of Atlantis, the surrounding islands laid, and all of the seas.

His word and rule were absolute.

In truth, Percy could understand why the Queen was so upset but he had always held his tongue on the matter. It wasn't like Amphitrite had any love for him, and being that he had lived in the palace since he had been born she took great pains to treat him with all the malice she had wished to direct towards her husband.

Being a prince, but not heir to the throne, meant that when Percy came of age he would probably be sent to some remote part of Atlantis to rule in his father's stead. He would be expected to do this task until the end of his days—which would be centuries from now given the longevity and tenacity of his people.

As it so happens, Atlantis was one of the thirteen Kingdoms of Olympus. Atlantis was the second oldest of the kingdoms, and as such Percy's father was the second most powerful sovereign in the land, behind his brother-in-royalty and very, very, very distant cousin the High King Zeus who had the final vote when it came to the politics of the land.

And being that Percy was also of royalty he would, from time to time, have to attend certain meetings, hearings, and councils much to his own and the chagrin of his father's wife.

Which was how he found himself in his father's court, watching the proceedings of the day.

Percy looked at the Queen; she was almost the exact opposite of his mother.

Queen Amphitrite had blond hair that was pulled away from an almost pinched face. She wasn't unattractive, quite the opposite actually with her peach skin and her rosy cheeks, but she had been described as waspish by the adults– a term Percy didn't know, but thought fitting. She was a thin woman and while her cheeks were rosy, they were hollow and gaunt looking, emphasizing her high and regal cheekbones. Her mouth was, most of the time, pursed which gave her pinched looked, and her green eyes were always glaring daggers at Percy if he ever caught her stare.

Today, though, she looked happier than Percy had ever seen her. She was even smiling, which made his stomach uneasy.

His own mother placed a hand on his shoulder, "Be calm, dear," She said soothingly in his ear.

He turned to look at her and saw that she had a small, gentle smile on her own face. Percy was glad that she was his mother when he saw the immediate difference between her and the rightful Queen.

His mother had dark hair and eyes the color of the sea, and her build was slim but not thin, giving her more of a figure. She had a kindness in her eyes and smile that the Queen lacked and her hand seemed to radiate serenity and peace into him. Percy luxuriated for a moment in the love and calm that he felt in her presence.

"Sorry," He apologized.

He always hated being in such close proximity with his father's wife, but being in the same courtier, they had to sit near the others of King Poseidon's line. That meant that there was the King and Queen, who sat on their thrones, then to the immediate right of them in a juror's box were Percy's brothers and sister, Triton, Tyson, and Benthesikyme, Percy and his mother, not to mention all the court officials, and King's advisors. Noblemen as well as clergy men and even a few commoners were seated in boxes to their left, ranked on row by importance. Percy sat to the King's right with the rest of his family, but was a seat behind his brother and sisters and the King's advisors.

Sighing Percy leaned back against his chair wondering why his stepmother looked so happy but thankful that her attention was elsewhere at the moment.

She was in charge of his education, a conciliatory prize given to her as an apology for Percy's birth. She chose his tutors, and for the most part she chose the least capable of the job she could find.

It wasn't that Percy's education was lacking, because he was perhaps one of the most adept minds in the kingdom, but that most of his professors taught on a level far beyond what his sixteen years of age was able to comprehend, making him seem slow to grasp the curriculum at times. Percy was sure she did this so he would look less than competent in his father's eyes and all the while claim that she had only gotten the best for him. Meanwhile her own children were able to preen and present themselves as the most intelligent and capable young people in the entire kingdom. Percy was just a mistake that they allowed to live amongst them and the differences in their marks on things like tests said just that.

But, there was something different today.

This gathering was off, but Percy just wasn't sure how yet until he heard his full name called, "Prince Perseus, Duke of Jackson, son of King Poseidon and Lady Sally, the King's Mage." Percy blinked and looked at his mother who nodded, and then at the officiator who had called him.

"Here," He said, and though his voice sounded small in his own ears compared to the booming quality of the herald, Percy was just glad he hadn't stuttered or squeaked and seemed semi-competent.

"You have resided at the palace for sixteen and a quarter full summers, Perseus," Called the herald, who was a graying old man named Nethuns that had been with the royal family since Percy's grandfather Oceanus.

"It has been under the grace and majesty of our King that you have learned the ways of the royal court, and have been educated in all protocol and procedure, you are as much a prince as his majesty the Crown Prince and heir apparent, Triton. However, being that you are not of the ordained royal bloodline you cannot be abided to be given dukedom, earldom, or barony on anything but your own merits as these are offices and titles for those of completely noble birth,"

Percy looked at his mother unsure what Nethuns meant, but her face was stone and unreadable. She simply stared passed the herald and directly at the King.

Poseidon's bush-bearded face was also unreadable, though he did meet Sally's gaze once.

"In the event that you reach knighthood, and thusly afterward any noble office, you will immediately be given your birthright," Nethuns deep and grave voice commanded Percy's attention again and he stared at the old herald.

"Until such time that you can achieve knighthood you will be given over to our great brother-in-royalty his majesty King Hades of the land of Pluto, where you will become a royal ambassador and student. This is a missive of peace and you are to conduct yourself as a representative of Atlantis by order of his Imperial Highness King Poseidon—"

"You can't be serious." Sally stood as coldness seemed to wash over her son.

Nethuns' words were sinking in and he realized he had a knuckle-white grip on the juror's railing. The wood seemed to dent under his fingers, another truth of his royal heritage was his great strength passed down from his father who was fabled to be as mighty as Kronos the Terrible. But this didn't come to mind as Percy felt himself swooning. They were casting him aside yet again, this time to a place as dark and desolate as Pluto, where it was rumored that no sunlight could breech and no happiness could reside.

"My Lady, this court is still in session. The King's Retinue has not been given voice yet, please—"

"Please as much as you like and see how good it does you," Sally gathered her skirts in her hand as she moved passed her son and down the stairs leading up to the jury box.

She breezed by Nethuns, unperturbed by the acidic look on his elderly face and stared up at Poseidon, who regarded her with a cool, navy blue gaze. "You would send your son to rot in Hades' world? A man with whom you have not spoken in years? With whom you have tentative peace with? You would do this to me?"

Poseidon looked away from her, "To _him_ then!" She pointed at Percy now whose head was reeling, but at his mother's franticness he glanced up and no one could argue his heritage as he looked more like his father than even the King's first born.

Amphitrite made an amused noise before covering it with a cough, "Dear Lady Mage, you are speaking out of turn and all the while making a fool of yourself before our Sovereign Lord. Do sit down before you embarrass yourself further."

Sally paid her no mind, "My love, quiet that dog of yours before I turn it into something more appealing. Perhaps a slug? At least then she would be useful in the garden."

"You insolent—!" Blue flames jumped across Sally's fingers as she cut her eyes at Amphitrite.

The Queen jumped back, her mouth hanging open until she closed it and swallowed visibly. "Husband," With a wary eye she turned to Poseidon, "send this witch back to her chambers, she has made a mockery of this court and forgets that your word is final."

"His word?" Sally's chestnut hair seemed to stand on end and her eyes darkened as her voice filled with power and echoed around the room ominously, "I have little doubt that _your _word is more at work here than your Sovereign Husband's, you impudent wraith of a woman!"

Her hand was raised, thrumming with visible magic and aimed at Amphitrite who was cowering in her chair. Whispers broke through the air around them from nobles and common folk alike; gossip spread like a wildfire setting the courtroom ablaze with all manner of voices.

After more than a few moments of enduring, Poseidon stood from his throne, "Enough!" He shouted, his voice booming as loud as Sally's had only a few minutes earlier.

Nethuns banged a gavel though it was unnecessary as the King's voice had caused an instant hush to fall over the entire court.

"Perseus, my son, step forward." The boy had only been addressed by his father once before. That had been a long time ago when he had finally been claimed as a legitimate child of the King. Since then the Sovereign of the land had only observed him, never speaking to him, never spending time with him.

"Percy," Poseidon said when his youngest son was standing before him, "you are my child, this is a fact that everyone in existence can see if they were but to glance upon you." He looked at Sally and she relaxed by a margin, but still she glared.

"It is by my decree that you are to be sent to be an ambassador. I do not do this out of malice, or lack of love for you, but because I realize that there are so few opportunities for one with such a birth as yours. I send you away so that you may learn and grow rich in culture, boy. Your brother, Theseus, lived in Athens for two years as Queen Athena's personal attendant and now he resides there as King."

"Athens is a far step above Pluto and you know it," Sally said, standing behind Percy.

The King closed his eyes and sighed, "Go from this court, Mage, your services are not in need today."

Percy could feel his mother behind him, her body radiating anger and force of will. But he did not dare to turn and look at her, not when his father stared him directly in the eyes.

"By your leave, _Your Highness_," Her voice was strangled, choked into a politeness that did not exist. There was a vibration of air and then a _whoosh! _and with that Percy knew his mother had left.

As she departed, Percy caught the Queen's eye. The moment the King's Mage was away she stopped her cowering and immediately grew a calculating coldness in her aqua blue eyes. She smiled much like the Cheshire cat might.

"Perseus," Percy looked at his father again and the man stepped down the dais to stare at his son with an unwavering gaze.

Standing in front of him Percy realized immediately their size difference. The King was a towering man of great strength. Poseidon had singlehandedly defeated the rogue Hydra that had plagued Atlantis many years beforehand, had opposed Zeus' massive army when the High King sought to expand his own lands, and had won more territory for his trouble. His father was a man of great legend and Percy was but a boy standing in front of him. "Perhaps you would wish to take recess in my private chambers, son? There is something I wish to discuss with you that pertains to your upcoming and temporary change of address."

"I—" Percy had never had his father's attention so long, and there was no disappointment in his eyes. There was a silent sort of pleading there that did not register on the rest of his face. "As His Highness commands," Percy gave a courtly bow.

"Then you may retire there. Gallous, please escort my son to my hearing chamber." A young man only a few years older than Percy in the blue and silver page's livery stepped forward and nodded his head once to the young prince who nodded back. "I shall be in attendance after the run of court."

"Your Highness," Percy said in answer, bowing again and following behind the page. Gallous was quick and though Percy knew the way to his father's private chamber he had never before been inside of them. When they came to the ornate door that led into the hearing room Gallous turned and gave Percy a curt bow.

"Majesty," He said and was quickly off again before awaiting the youngest prince's response. Percy sighed, opening the door and entered.

The chamber was plush, the walls were lined with bookshelves on three sides and a crest of arms on the fourth just behind a large desk that could only fit his father. The crest held dual tritons on a fishing-net background, the sigil of the Royal Atlantean family. Percy also noted the carpet of the room was very soft underfoot, blue as the ocean and springy. There were two chairs placed in front of the desk, both over stuffed and comfortable looking and Percy sat in the one that he was closest to. There was nothing to do but await his father.

Really his day had started like any other, he awoke for his morning lesson with Arne, who he was thankful was the most lenient and understanding of his teachers. She taught him his maths, history, composition and literature, the most core elements of his understanding. And though she was more lenient, she was not a woman with whom to be trifled with. She liked order and timeliness, and if Percy were ever late to her class she would make him recite the _Historia Atlantia_ till she thought he understood the gravity of his mistake. He had been pardoned other duties to attend the court, but he still had riding lessons and physical training later in the day, though he had a feeling they too would be put on halt.

The combined effects of the comfort of the chair and the cloying smell of the ocean that was thick in the air were making his mind heavy, coupled with the fact that Arne had forced him to memorize formulas and equations for the better part of an hour before releasing him to his courtly obligation. It was needless to say that he felt fatigue weighing down on him.

Percy thought to close his eyes for just a moment and it felt like only an instant had passed when a hand on his shoulder roused him. He looked up to see Poseidon, King of all Atlantis, smiling down at him. To his surprise his father's smile was both warm and infectious and it lit his face in a handsome light that Percy secretly hoped his would echo one day. "I'm sorry, court ran longer than I thought it would."

Percy looked to the window to find that half of the day was gone, the horizon now painted a light golden-red from the light cast by the second sun descending indicating on the oncoming evening.

Percy was unsure how to respond so he said, "I didn't mind waiting, Your Highness."

Poseidon chuckled, "Percy, please, just call me Father."

He moved past his son to sit at the great desk before him. Trinkets and bobbles covered it, along with paperwork and parchments. There was an inkwell and a white plumed quill just above all the papers and Percy could make out his father's quick hand from where he sat, the documents staring up at them.

"Truthfully court is my least favorite duty that I must undertake as ruler." His father continued, "I miss the days when your grandfather, Oceanus, was King and your grandmother, Tethys, Queen and I was but a young man with no such responsibility. I would stay in the sea for hours at a time, swimming and communing with the wildlife, fishing, waging war, chasing women." Here he laughed as memories seemed to dance in his eyes. "But that was a long time ago, my boy."

His thoughts seemed to return to the present as he looked at Percy, and under his gaze Percy knew then why his father was known as Lord of all Oceans—he was titanic. He exuded power; not the same magic as Percy's mother, but something wholly different. His power was not only physical, but immaterial as well, as if there were some ability he had that one could sense but never truly know.

"You see," His father continued, "there are other things about my office that I do not enjoy. Keeping you and your mother at a distance is one of many."

Poseidon was quiet for a moment, looking introspective before he went on, "I love your mother, Percy. Were I able, I would have married her and not my betrothed, but you must realize now that we of the royal blood do things we do not wish to do, for the good of our people. Amphitrite's homeland is a rather large providence of Atlantis, her father is Duke Nereus, a powerful lord who quite content with the idea of rallying a few other providences and causing a civil war. Instead your grandmother sought peace by marrying the Lord's daughter to the heir to the throne. I was, at the time, enamored with your mother and the news of this broke my heart, but I persevered. I married, and after a fashion, fell in love with Amphitrite. She has been good to me, as she too had no love for me but we understood that it was for the goodness of our entire nation."

"Being King, though, I am allowed certain privileges. Barbaric as it may seem I never lost that love for your mother, but until I rose to the throne I could do nothing about it. Eventually, my father passed from this land to the land of our forbearers and I rose to power. I fathered an heir with Amphitrite to concrete my throne, and two daughters because as I said I do love her in my own way and over these years she has grown dear to me, but I could not put away that love I bore your mother. After my marriage your mother threw herself into her arts, attaining an awe-striking power. She is truly a force to be feared by all, and yet she is so kind and gentle and every bit the woman with whom I first fell in love." Poseidon sat back in his chair.

"You were born out of wedlock to a woman that was not my wife on paper or in the eyes of our forefathers. I did what I did because I am greedy, son. I will not give up one love or the other, and at times it is maddening. You see how they argue and fight, not knowing which is the other woman, and truth to tell I don't know either. Neither or both, depending on how one looks at the situation."

Percy listened intently as his father spoke; this was a story he had never heard and his mother refused to speak on how she and his father met or why she stayed with him after causing her such embarrassment.

"I'm telling you this, son, because I want you to understand that when I say we don't always have a choice I truly mean it. I can never fully be with my wife or your mother. Half my heart belongs to both, but I am given fully to Amphitrite through the law. This hurts not only I but Sally as well, you see? All actions have consequences, and mine are a daily and painful reminder to your mother that I chose duty over our love, while at the same time Amphitrite sees you as a malignancy on our marriage." He leaned forward over the desk,

"I also tell you this in hopes that you understand why I have been so terse and distant with you. I do not ask for your forgiveness, for that is a boon which I could never ask, sixteen years I have watched you grow into a fine young man, but honor has bound me from you. You are the child I truly desired, Perseus. Were it only you who were heir to the throne and not your brother, whose mind is more on that of the ladies of court than his courtly duty, so much so that sometimes I fear for the future of our lands once I finally pass on." He sighed,

"I know of Amphitrite's evilness to you, how she treats you and handles your schooling, but you have excelled far beyond anything I ever hoped. Your scores reflect an intelligent and cunning mind, I watch you when you practice with the sword and you are formidable but your opponents, be they armed with pen or sword, have all been selected to be impossible for you to defeat. Yet still you rise, and I am sorely proud of you, Percy."

There was a wetness that touched Percy's eyes as his father spoke. He reached up and rubbed at them furiously and the man across from him smiled almost serenely before it fell from his face completely.

"Now," He continued, "On to the business at hand, vis-à-vis your transfer to Hades' realm. I suspect ultimately that you do not wish to go?"

"If his Highness commands me—" Percy began but his father held up a hand.

"Please, my son, speak freely. We haven't the luxury of time or title and rank and I have so wanted to talk to you for as long as I can remember." That incited another burst of emotion that Percy would have to deal with later.

He was quiet for a moment, staring at the intricate woodwork of the desk his father was seated at. The ebony desk was a work of art worthy of museums and it served as a good distraction from his father's gaze.

"I wish that I would have known you," He said after another moment. "I wish that I _could _have known you, father. For a long while I have dreamt of a time when you would deem me worthy to speak with and now I come to find out that you were simply unable to for it would slight the honor of your wife. Still, I wish I could have known you. In truth, I don't want to go to Pluto, but what choice do I have? I have never had choices in this life, I am a bastard in the eyes of most people, and I did not even have the affection of the man I so idolized to combat those harsh words." Poseidon winced and Percy was sorry he said it, but he couldn't take it back now.

The King seemed to be thinking for a moment then asked, "Will you go?"

"I must, Your Highness, your word is law." Poseidon's brows drew together and he ran a hand through his curly black hair. He wasn't looking at Percy.

"I'm sorry." He finally said still not catching his youngest son's gaze. "For everything. On top of all this Hades has been making some fuss about his kingdom needing a better trade relationship with Atlantis. He has threatened on more than one occasion and Pluto is a vast kingdom. You could lay Atlantis within it twice and it would fit, just barely. I do not fear war with him, but I would rather not have to make war if it is not necessary. You are like an emissary of good faith, a key into opening our trades with Pluto, a place made rich with gold and jewelry, and second in technology only to Lemnos. I see now that this rift between us would not have been had I only not been so blinded by my concept of honor and I apologize that I must ask this of you. Tyson and Bennie are both not strong enough to make and survive the journey, so it falls upon your shoulders."

Percy said, "I was afraid I was being banished by Amphitrite, to be held prisoner in a strange land." Which had been one of the many thoughts that had run through his head when Nethuns had announced Percy was to be sent away.

"No, no. You are always welcome home, with me. But, the law is strict and you weren't born with the privilege to have hereditary knighthood. This was the only solution I could find that would make everyone happy."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Everyone, father?"

Poseidon sighed, "Your mother is afraid because she does not know that the "desolate" landscape is anything but. Hades is a secretive man, but a friend and strong ally. That is another reason I am entrusting him with your life." He took a breath.

"I've done all I can for you, Percy. The ambassador's job is not a difficult one. You will live in the royal suite amongst Hades' own family; you will have all the things a young noble such as yourself can wish and more. Your education will continue and gold is not the only riches Pluto is well stocked in. I truly believe that this journey will make you stronger."

Percy sat back in his chair, "I am strong." He said.

"There is more than just physical strength, my son. You will realize this as you grow."

Sighing Percy consented finally, "When am I to leave? Mother will want to know."

"You have a week before the next ship sails to the mainland, and from there you will take fast train to your new home for the next few years. You are, of course, welcome to visit home at anytime. This way, with you on a royal missive drawn up by myself, I will be able to see you and talk to you much more frequently."

"Will I have to continue any of my lessons for the week?" Percy wondered.

"Not if you don't wish to," Poseidon replied, fingering the ring of office on his right hand.

Percy smiled, "Well if I'm not a prisoner and I am not being banished I should like to visit you often, Father." This caused Poseidon to mirror Percy's smile, relief flooding his eyes. The King stood and Percy did as well.

"I have a gift for you," The King said and at that the door was opened and a soldier walked in carrying a sword of great design on a blue satin pillow.

"This blade is made from one of the most precious metals upon the entirety of Olympus: Celestial Bronze. It will never rust, never break, and your mother has spelled it so that if it is ever ripped away from you it shall always reappear in its sheathe." Poseidon took the sword from the soldier who bowed lowly to both of them before exiting. Then the King took the sword from its glossy black scabbard and the blade sung in the open air.

"She was mine during the Thousand Years War, before the giants were tamed. She has been with our family since your sextuple great grandfather Kronos the Terrible fought Erebus and won us away from the Dark Times. Her name was Riptide and she was a gift to Kronos' son, Pontus—the one given dominion over sea and all those who dwell within it. Thusly it was his gift to his son Proteus, and so on and so forth through the ages till this very moment in time. This is my legacy to you, son."

Percy took the sword as his father handed it to him, the blade was so light that it barely felt like he was wielding anything. He switched it from hand to hand, twirled it once to listen to it whistle through the air, and then looked back at Poseidon. They didn't exchange words, but a meaningful look. Then the King handed his son the sheathe as well and Percy tied it to his waist, wherein he sheathed the blade.

"It looks good on you," Poseidon said.

Percy battled the swell of emotion in his chest, "Thank you, Father." Poseidon clamped a hand on his shoulder before moving past his son to the door. He opened it.

"I am infinitely more proud of you than you could ever know, Perseus." With that the King was gone from him and Percy stood there for a moment with moisture gathered in his eyes and a new, yet somehow familiar weight on his hip.

Percy rolled his eyes, but his mother was still rifling through his closet. "Are you sure you don't want to take this? You don't know what the weather is like in Pluto's, and I've only ever seen it in passing."

"Mom, even though summertime is almost over it is still far too warm for a huge coat like that. They'll think I'm crazy for wearing it."

"You never know." Sally pressed.

"They'll provide me with a new wardrobe once I'm there, I'm sure. My Atlantean clothes would make me feel like a whitetail dove among pigeons." Sally looked over her shoulder at him and pursed her lips before she turned back to his closet.

"You'll thank me when you have a bit of home with you," She said throwing a few more things into his bag. "I've also been working on a few solutions. I know your stomach gets upset easily and I have no idea what delicacies they have over there. An all body potions to relieve ache and fatigue, a draught that will break fever, just a few handy things." She paused as if thinking, "I should send you my spare cauldron, do you remember how to contact me by cauldron—"

"Newt eye, a gryphon's feather, and a pinch of sage while invoking your name three times. Yes, mother, I know."

Sally held up a hand, "The newt's eye for?"

"Vision," Percy answered effortlessly, a hint of annoyance tinting his voice.

"The gryphon feather?"

"So that the message can take flight,"

"And the sage?"

Percy rolled his eyes again, "It acts as a powerful conduit for magical energies," He replied drolly, his mother's own lessons drilled in him along with the mandatory ones assigned him by his stepmother. "I also remember how to create magic powders, how to brew potions, and to wear clean underwear every day." He laughed and to his great amusement his mother pouted.

She came over to him and he hugged her closely. "You know I was never very adept at magic, mother."

"Well, not at my magic, no." Sally said. "You inherited your father's abilities, but you got my brains so use them." She pushed away from him but held him at an arm's length. "If you can't get to a cauldron use your inherent abilities to call out to me if you need me. I will be there within a moment's notice. I don't care if it's a manticore or you've simply fallen down the stairs. I will be there." Percy smiled at her and saw her eyes getting misty.

"And what's the last thing you need to make the magic stronger?"

"Love." Sally nodded her head, seeming to find it difficult to speak for a moment.

She wrapped her arms around Percy again, enclosing him with her comfort and warmth. "I love you so much, Percy."

"I love you too, mother." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and then pulled away and wiped at her eyes.

"Mercy me, you're going to miss your boat if we keep sitting around here packing things last minute." Percy just laughed and grabbed for his bags, before his mother had rushed in they weren't nearly as full and he had been as packed as he felt he needed.

When he had all of his things in hand, his mother opened the door for him. Almost immediately servants came and took the bags from him and he stared after them, blinking. "You'll have to get used to that, Prince Perseus." His mother said with a teasing smile.

"Forefathers above, I hope not." His mother chuckled and stepped out of the room behind the servants. Percy stood there for a moment, looking at the room that had always been his. It was relatively plain; he had a bed, a closet, and a huge window that overlooked the sea. Percy had never really needed many things to feel comfortable, and even though he wasn't the Queen's son had he so chosen he probably could have had his pick of anything he wanted in his room. But it had suited him as it was.

For a moment his eyes settled on the lapping sea that the castle faced away from but that his room had a perfect view of. This window is where he spent most of his time when he had no pressing matter to attend. The sea had always called to him and he could stare at it for long periods of time without feeling bored or tired. It invigorated him. He studied the waves as they rose and swelled, crashed and fell into nothingness and repeated.

At times it was impossible to think that his father controlled that vastness, that his father literally _was _the ocean, and that that same blood flowed through his own veins. Percy had his own control over water, probably not nearly as powerful as his father's but he was more adept at controlling the waves than he was at sword-fighting, and he was none-too-shabby with a blade.

Unconsciously he placed a hand on Riptide, the weight of the sword felt as if it had been with him his entire life.

"Perseus," Percy looked up to find his brother Triton standing in the doorway. Triton was heir to the throne and if Percy looked like their father, Triton looked exactly like his mother, though he had Poseidon's navy blue eyes with a pinch of Amphitrite's coldness in them. Truthfully Percy and his brother hardly ever spoke; Percy made a habit of avoiding most of his siblings as their mother was never far behind. But Amphitrite did not seem to be lurking around the corner right now so Percy felt himself smile a bit.

"Triton, hey." He greeted. His brother's eyes trailed down to the sword at Percy's hip, but he remained silent.

"I—" Triton was handsome. His hair was curly like Poseidon's but blond, and he had a fine, square jaw. He was a bit taller than Percy, but he was four years Percy's senior so this was to be expected. He had on the fine clothing of what one might expect a sea prince to wear: a coral colored vest with belling shoulders and slim cut black leggings tucked into equally black and polished boots.

"Father gave you Riptide," He observed. Triton's own weapon was his namesake, and Percy had never personally seen his brother use anything else, but again unconsciously his hand gripped the blade's hilt tighter.

"He did." Percy said, taking a small step backward. Triton's face was confused for a moment, then a dawning expression took over his features.

"I didn't mean—" Triton began. "No, I meant that's good. Father gave you his sword, as good a parting gift as any can be." He clarified.

"Oh," Percy chuckled a bit, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm shit with swords, Percy, I know the basics like what we were taught, but Boreas saw immediately that it wouldn't be my weapon of choice." Triton smiled here, "I hear you're deadly with one, though."

Boreas was the King's Knight Marshall and during the Thousand Years War, he had been one of Poseidon's War Tacticians. He was an aged man but still had a youthful vigor in him. At one point he had been said to hold one of the strongest arms in the kingdom and could kill a man in a single strike with a blunt sword, cleaving him in twain.

Percy was not _jealous _that his brother got to study under him, but he sorely wished he would have had the opportunity. His own instructor, Porphyrion, was also a reputed weapons master, but along with that he was a brute, and when not teaching, Percy he was a drunken mess most days.

"I only stopped by to wish you 'good travels' Perseus, I know we have hardly spoken—and I find this to be a great shame as you are the only brother that can hold a decent conversation than our younger siblings—I hope upon your return we can kindle a sort of brotherhood we should have always had."

Percy smiled at that, he walked forward and shook Triton's hand, "Until next time we meet, maybe you can show me a few moves with the triton,"

"Only if you'll help me improve my sword arm," Triton replied, mirroring his grin. Percy felt the waves outside and as sure as the nose on his face he knew that a ship was being unanchored and making ready to sail. Triton obviously felt the shifting in the waters as well. "You'll be late for your departure."

"And I wanted to make a good impression, if I have to swim to Pluto I'm going to be pissed,"

Triton chuckled again, "Dear brother, you're the son of the King. If they leave without you, they probably won't make it out of port." Percy considered that, but the ship's horn argued otherwise.

"Still," Triton said a moment later, "wouldn't want to jinx it." Clapping Percy on the shoulder he said, "Farewell, and may your journey be a safe one."

"Thank you, Triton," Percy gave him a nod, then holding on to his sword hilt again he made a dash to the castle's entrance. He still had to get all the way to the port, and he had probably already missed the carriage that had taken his luggage.

"Careful, Percy," His mother called to him once he was outside, a smile spread over his face as he saw that she stood next to an all black Pegasus, Percy's riding partner that he took lessons on. "I thought you might need this," She grinned.

'_Hey, lady I've got boy parts, makes me a 'he',_' Percy heard the creature whinny and he snickered, 'and _I've got a name_,' Sally raised an eyebrow at the creature and petted its nose once.

"He's still such a character," She said handing the reins to her son. "I'm sorry Blackjack, I misspoke in my son's haste," Blackjack only neighed in response, obviously taking her words as a slight. "I'll make sure they give you extra sugar cubes in your feed once you return from delivering the Prince." She prompted.

This time the creature whinnied in a bout of happiness, '_Well c'mon, climb aboard, boss_!' Percy laughed and climbed atop Blackjack bareback. Once he was settled he took the reins in hand, though they were more superfluous than anything, there was no bridle in the horse's mouth, but really they gave the creature an indication of where the rider wanted to go.

"I'll see you, Mom. Thank you," Blackjack's great wings unfurled from his back, as dark as shadows in the otherwise bright and shiny Atlantean day.

"Be safe, Percy." Sally rung the front ties of her robes in her hands as she watched them ascend.

"I will!" Percy called, and then Blackjack was zooming into the sky and the palace was falling far below and Percy felt exhilarated. The landscape of Atlantis below was gigantic, big enough to be its own continent truly, and with scale like that Percy could only imagine how big Pluto was.

'_You wanna have some fun_, _boss_?' Blackjack asked with a neigh, a small smile grew over Percy's face.

"When don't I wanna have fun?" The Pegasus drew his wings in, dive bombing downward in a spiral and as they fell at a breakneck speed pure exhilaration and adrenaline rolled up Percy's stomach like a twister and a cry of glee fell from his lips as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Blackjack unrolled his wings just when the ground was coming up the quickest and they soared so high into the air so quickly Percy felt his head get lighter. He was laughing and Blackjack was braying his own amusement. "You're awesome, Blackjack," He grinned petting the pegasus' side.

'_Yeah_,' Blackjack continued to bray, '_tell me somethin' I don't know_.'

Percy just laughed in response. He and Blackjack glided through the air, almost to port. Percy sighed, looking down at Atlantis City. Both suns were high in the sky, shining brilliantly and creating such a spectacular day. The water was lulling lazily against the beaches and the people were milling all around shouting and talking, living; it only just occurred to him what he was leaving behind. Atlantis had been the only home he had ever known, and no matter how much he asked no one, not even Arne would tell him about Pluto. He was to be an ambassador in a land he knew nothing about until he reached the proper age of eighteen and he was flying blind.

Two years. Woe spiked in his chest, causing a groan to rise out of his throat.

'_Wass' wrong, Perce_?' Blackjack asked, and among all the people who had to deal with him because of his heritage, he found the Pegasus was really his only friend.

"I don't think I want to leave home, Blackjack," Percy said as they descended downward.

'_Well I could always kidnap ya_,_' _The stallion suggested. '_I know some _real _fine fillies over in Sparta_, _one's this speckled pinto_, _she's got this tail that's just like _'swish' _and_ 'flick'_ and mm! Know what I'm sayin', boss?' _Percy laughed, patting Blackjack's neck. '_I mean_, _they got people more your speed too there_, _if you're not into horselady lovin'_. _It's an acquired taste_, _really._'

"I have to go, sadly." Percy said, moving to stand in front of the Pegasus as soon as they landed on the dock. "This is the first time my father's ever trusted me with anything like, ever. I can't let him down." Percy patted the front of Blackjack's nose. "I wish I could take you with me."

'_Wish I could go, boss_.' Blackjack replied, putting his head on Percy's shoulder. '_Us pegasi try to stay away from Pluto_, _though_. _Don't really vibe with us_.'

That gave Percy pause, "You've been there? What's it like—" But the boat's horn sounded again, startling Blackjack enough to make him buck up onto two legs and neigh frantically. Percy settled him down, petting him calmly.

'_Damn ships_, _think they own the whole ocean_. _Somebody ought ta tell that captain I was born out of sea-mist and I could navigate circles around him before he even hit the Hyperion Coast_,' Percy would have snickered but then Blackjack said, '_Uh_, _boss_. _That ship that's turning into a dot out there, is that the one you're supposed to be on?_'

Turning quickly Percy cursed into the air, drowned out by another blast of the horn as the only liner in the harbor began to very speedily pull away further. Yelling his good-byes over his shoulder, Percy ran forward as fast as he could. When he got to the edge of the docking bay, he jumped without even thinking and the water rose up to meet him. People looked on but Percy paid them no mind, the fountain of water rising higher, shooting him into the air before another one caught him and propelled him forward again.

Before long he was bouncing across giant spouts, catching up to the gigantic boat with a large print of the King's insignia embossed onto the back of its stern. '_I could've flown you over, boss_!' Blackjack called somewhere high in the air, but with another blast of the ship's horn caused the Pegasus to make a beeline back to the castle. '_Fuggin' ships and their fuggin' horns_. _Sorry, boss!_' He cursed.

Percy landed on the deck of the ship with an ungraceful, "Oomphf!"

"Glad to see you could make it, princeling." Percy glanced up, a pair of spotless white pleated sailor's trousers stared back up at him, he continued looking upward, golden button's and admiral's stripes also registered in his mind, but his eyes landed on the person to whom it all belonged.

She was a stern looking woman, small of stature and hair as brown as the bark of an oak tree was capped under her officer's hat. She barely reached the top of Percy's shoulder but for reasons unknown she seemed like the type a person didn't want to cross; perhaps it was the hard set of her sea-mist grey eyes, or the fact that her face looked as if it did not have a "smile" setting. Or maybe even the saber at her side, which did not look ceremonial.

He stood with her help, finding that she pulled him up more than he pushed up on his own. "I am Pleione, your father's Fleet Admiral, head of his entire naval force. I have been assigned to captain this little voyage of yours until we reach a dock in Pluto. There you will be assigned a personal guard and you will make quick speed by train to Asphodel."

"You're the _Fleet Admiral_?" Percy blinked in surprise.

"In all that I said that was what you took from it?" Her eyebrow rose and Percy looked away, unsure why he suddenly felt ashamed.

She cleared her throat and in a brusque manner said, "Yes. I am the Fleet Admiral. Now follow me, princeling, I'll show you below to your quarters."

Percy found himself scrambling after her, and though she was diminutive, her gait was long and she was hard to keep up with.

"Your father thought it would be best if you arrived in style," She spoke over her shoulder, "I'm not sure if you are aware but this is a naval vessel, her name is _Tempest _and she is not only the most well armed but the quickest ship in our entire fleet. The King must think very highly of your safety, princeling, not even he travels this securely." Percy felt himself rock a bit from her words, but it had nothing to do with the rolling waves. He was as steady on sea as he was on unmoving land.

"I—that's—" But Percy couldn't find the right words.

"Problem, young sir?" Pleione didn't look like she was much older than Triton, but ages were difficult to tell in Olympus. Lives were lengthy and aging was a process that took centuries for those of royal or semi-royal blood, sometimes even longer, and to move as far into the ranks as she had Percy guessed she had some royalty in her. Percy would still be a child in the eyes of his people well into three-fourths of a century.

"It's just that up until about a week ago I didn't think my father cared about me at all," He continued to follow Admiral Pleione, the pace she set was difficult to keep, and with Percy's mind so distracted he almost lost her twice on sharp turns. They passed military dressed men and women left and right, most of them giving him the barest hint of a nod.

"Princeling, this way," She called to him, and Percy corrected himself, fast walking down the corridor to catch up with her. When he was back in range of her, she turned again and was off without another word. Percy could never get lost at sea, he knew exactly where in relation he was to any given land mass at all times, but inside this maze of a ship that didn't matter. He knew where he was, location wise, but as for which hall led where he had no clue. "Here we are," She stopped in front of a steel door, a wheel in place of the knob. She spun the wheel and pulled the door open. "Our finest suite, Your Majesty."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Percy but he couldn't say anything other than, "Thank you, Admiral,"

"Captain," She replied, "Other than during times of war while on a ship I am to be referred to as Captain. Dinner has regrettably already been served, as our dear prince was quite late, but I'm sure our kitchen has something left over. We break fast promptly at 0500, unless His Majesty so chooses to have his meals at any other time."

"N-no, I'll eat with the rest of the crew." Percy assured her.

"If that is all?" He nodded, unsure how to make his mouth work. She bowed once and turned, stepping out of his cabin. Percy sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the lull of the water surrounding him.

"Oh, and princeling." He looked up, surprised by Pleione's return, "I have it on good authority that your father has always loved you." With that she was gone again.

Percy quickly crossed to the door and closed it. Then, on shaking legs, he found his way to the lone bed set against the wall. His head felt full, brimming with things he never thought possible. Percy found that his breathing was becoming arrhythmic, his sense of home, of family, all swirling into a vortex of unknowing. He was being shipped away to some remote kingdom as a peace offering for two years. Fingers tightly gripping the sheets he sat upon Percy knew that he needed to calm down. He was feeling light-headed and stars were blinking into his eyes.

While wishing his room had a porthole he closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind and letting the vast aquatic world just outside of the ship fill his thoughts. The effects were immediate; a soothing filled him like so much cold water rushing into all of his nervous places. He continued probing outward, feeling the fish and other sea creatures brush against his consciousness like old friends.

This was a technique his mother had taught him at a young age when he had been susceptible to bouts of small panic attacks; when nothing else seemed to work she would sit him by his window and tell him to feel the power of the water below.

It always did the trick.

Blinking rapidly he stared down at his ash white knuckles and slowly unwound his fingers from the bed sheets, flexing them to return the feeling. Perseus was supposed to be a warrior, strong and unshakable. He was the son of the King of Atlantis who was second only to the High King of all the thirteen nations of Olympus, Zeus. But he had been near to having a panic attack over something as trivial as a two year envoy mission. Sighing heavily he knew that this was going to be a long two years if the first day of his journey was any indication.

**Author's Note:** MY APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG DELAY, my lovely readers! I finally got a week break from school so I was able to post this. :P I bet you guys are thinking that this is just the same as the original chapter Hitome-chan made, but if any of you noticed, there have been some changes, not only in grammar and spacing but in additional dialogues too. Trust me, they're crucial to the plotline of this story. :D Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and review please!

Seriously people, reviews motivate me to update faster. You know how I am. And next chapter is going to be a different POV. Try to guess who's ;)


End file.
